With the growing concern over global climate change as well as oil supplies, there has been a recent urgency to develop commercially viable hybrid systems for motorized vehicles. One common difficulty experienced with manufacturing hybrid systems relates to properly locating the electric motor/generator within the hybrid system. Tolerance stack ups can occur is between the components within the hybrid system that can lead to misalignment of the motor/generator. The resulting misalignments can cause catastrophic failure.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.